Maybe
by FriendsFan828
Summary: Prom is coming up, but Lily doesn't have a date. And she's also looking at Oliver a lot differently. What is going on! Loliverrr
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys******** Okay, so this is a Loliver storyy..but there isn't a lot of loliver in this chapter, seeing as it's only the first chapter ******** I REALLY appreciate reviews, and I also want to know if you think I should continue it….coz im really not sure about this one…so let me know XD thanks x**

"What?!" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"That's right, Lils, Greg asked me to the prom!" Miley beamed.

"That's GREAT, Miles," I fake-smiled, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"I know, right?! O-m-g, we so have to go dress shopping together!"

"Yeah, we so should!"

My heart secretly breaks inside. Great, that's another one of my friends who has got a date for the prom.

"…and it's so great, Lils, cause I have liked him for SO long!"

"Miley, I'm so happy for you! Now I just need to find a date!" I said, a little sadly.

Miley pulled me up from my seat and twirled me around. "Of COURSE you'll find a date! It's only a matter of time before someone asks you!"

"Miley, the prom is in a week exactly, and still no one has asked me. It's SO depressing!"

Miley gave me a hug. "Lils, you are stunning. Don't worry, all those boys probably think they aren't good enough for you and they are waiting for the right time to ask someone like you."

I smiled at Miley. She always knew how to make the best of a bad situation.

"Somehow I don't think so," I smiled wearily, "but thanks anyway, Miles. So we should go dress shopping so you can look amazing for Greg!"

Miley smiled. "Thanks, Lils. You're the best," she said, as she reached for another hug.

"Hey guys!" Oliver called as he walked into Miley's house. "What's going on?"

"Aw, I'm just telling Lily how Greg asked me to the prom!"

Oliver made his way over to us in the kitchen. "Oh, that is so cool! I asked the girl, Gemma, in my calculus class and she said yes! What about you, Lils?"

I groaned as I flopped down onto the sofa.

"I take that as 'I haven't been asked yet'?" I heard Oliver whisper to Miley. I guess that Miley nodded, and she came to sit beside me.

"Lily, don't worry. You'll be asked soon."

I took the pillow away from my face (which I had been groaning silently into for the past minute) and looked at her. "Miley, the prom is in 5 days. No one is going to ask me. It doesn't matter; I'll just stay home and watch soppy romantic films. I'll be fine…"

I was just over-reacting of course, but that thought that all my closest friends had all got dates for our prom just made me sad. I always thought I'd be ask, and it would be the most romantic night of my life…

"Oh, Lils, don't be ridiculous," Oliver continued as he sat down on the other side of me and put his arm around me. "You'll be asked and that's that. Now, let's watch this movie!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The things Miley and Oliver had said to me had made me feel a lot better. But I still knew I wouldn't be asked to the stupid prom. I finally decided I wasn't going to stress myself out over it and that I would just take my mind off it by doing other fun things. As I was thinking of things to do this week, my mind wandered back to when we were watching the movie. Around about the middle of the movie, I was suddenly very aware of how close Oliver was sitting to me. I mean, Miley had been snuggled up to me but that was only because we were watching a horror movie. And Oliver does NOT get scared by scary movies. Maybe I was over-reacting but I was definitely feeling weird about this. Just certain things that Oliver did made me nervous. Well, not nervous as such but…aware.

_Well done, Lily, I_ thought to myself, _now you're going mad!_

Suddenly, the front door opened. "Lily, honey, I'm home!"

That was my mom. In my opinion, she was the best mom in the world. I'm not gonna go all soppy here but, since the divorce, she has been so strong and she's just amazing.

"Hey, mom. Wow, what's with all the bags?!"

"Grocery shopping, sweetie." She struggled to close the door behind her. "Um, a little help would be appreciated!"

"Oh right," I laughed. I took some of the plastic bags from her and set them on the counter.

"Oh, and honey, I thought we'd go shopping tomorrow after school to get you a prom dress, seeing as you've been nagging me all month!" she chuckled.

My face dropped and I looked at my shoes. "Oh, thanks mom, but I don't think I'll be going to prom."

"Aw, honey, why not?"

"Oh, it's just…well…no ones asked me…" I said poignantly.

"Oh, honeyyyyy!" she pulled me in for a hug. "You are going to find someone amazing and you are going to go to that prom and dance the night away!"

"Yeah, but mom, that's never going to happen if no ones asks me…"

"You WILL get asked, I promise."

_Never promise anything unless you can keep it._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So what did you think? ******** I'd love to hear from you (:**

**X**


	2. Memories

**Okay, so I only got one review :( which was disappointing but I realise I didn't give you all very long to reply (that's going to be your excuse ;)) but heres the next chapter anyway :D x**

"Lily, Oliver's at the door for you!"

My stomach fluttered as I heard his name. What the hell was wrong with me?! Oliver was my best friend; I'd known him since pre-school, why was I getting these strange feelings all of a sudden? I didn't have a crush on him, did I?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oh God. I have a crush on Oliver. Oh God.

_I rushed down the stairs, and there was Oliver, standing at my front door, with a big grin on his face. I smiled when I saw him and I don't know why. The butterflies were back. Great._

"_Hey." I smiled at him when I reached the front door. _

"_Hey." He grinned back. "Can I come in?"_

"_Sure," I held the door open for him._

"_Hmm…I'm a bit worried about that grin…" I told him as he made his way over to my sofa. _

_He chuckled. "Oh, you shouldn't be. I've got great news. You ready?"_

"_Umm, no but shoot…" I said uneasily._

"_I got you a prom date!" he said, his grin nearly fitting his whole face._

_I was stunned? WHAT?!_

_I didn't know what to say. My mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish._

"_Well, say something!"_

_I shook my head slowly. "Well, who is it?!"_

"_Well, it's this guy in my English class. He's called Jason, and he's a cool guy. And I know how upset you were about not getting asked to prom so I asked him if he'd want to go with you and he's really up for it! He knows who you are and, check this, he thinks you're cute. YAY!" He yelled. He noticed my face._

"_You're not happy?"_

_I suddenly felt horrible. He'd gone to so much trouble to get me a date and I was just sitting there, not even thanking him for the trouble he had gone to. _

"_Oliver, I'm just shocked is all," I faked a smile. "Thank you so much." I reached over and give him a tight hug. Just the feel of him made the butterflies go mad. I wasn't annoyed at him. It was just the fact that no one wanted to actually ask me, they had to be forced into it. "You're the best, you know that?" I whispered into his shoulder._

"_Well, it's been said before," he said smugly, and then chuckled. "I'm glad you're happy, Lily. I hate to see you upset."_

_I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as we broke the hug. "So, want to go for a surf?"_

_He smiled. "Sounds good."_

When he hugged me, I got such violent butterflies, I just knew that I had a crush on him. But this was bad. He was my best friend ever. I had known him for most of my life and I had never thought of him like that. I wasn't even excited about going to the prom. I realised that if I wanted to go to prom, I wanted to go with _him._

I phoned Miley. I always talked to her when I was feeling down.

"Hey Miles. Did Oliver tell you?"

"_Tell me what?"_

"He got me a date for prom!"

"_Lily! That's great! Who is he?!"_

"Umm, I'm actually not too sure," I laughed. "Some guy, Jason."

"_O-m-g. Lily, have you seen him? He is such a HOTTIE!"_

"Oh, really? Well, things are really looking up then," I giggled.

I didn't want to tell her about me crushin' on Oliver just yet. She might get freaked out. I mean, for as long as we had known her, she knew us as Lily & Oliver, Best Friends Forever. I don't think she could ever think of us as Lily & Oliver, Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Not that I'm saying that that is definitely going to happen. He doesn't like me in that way at all. I'm sure of it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Pssst!" I spun round in my chair to find Oliver trying to get my attention. He threw a scrunched up piece of paper at me.

"What's that?" I tried to mouth at him.

"Open it and see!" he mouthed back, then winked. A chill went down my spine. He winked. _Oh, God, Lily, _I thought to myself,_ get over yourself!_

I opened the scrunched up piece of paper. It said:

**So looking forward to your big date tonight? ;) Oli, x**

I looked behind me to see Oliver grinning at me.

I spun round to my table and replied.

_Yeah, it should be fun! Thanks again :) Lils, x_

I threw it back to him and it hit him on the head. I burst out laughing and then spun round again as the teacher turned from the board.

"Problem, Miss Truscott?"

"No, sir, just coughing, sir," I exaggerated coughing and grinned at him.

He raised his eyebrows and went back to writing on the board. I turned around to Oliver and giggled. Oliver winked again. _Jesus._

I was starting to write my essay when something hit my back. I spun round to see Oliver pointing to the ground. The piece of paper.

**Hey, no problem. Anything for my Lilykins. **(Our nickname for each other) **I hope you have fun by the way. Hey, we better get back to writing these essays or we will get in serious trouble;) see you after class, Oli, x**

I turned back to him and gave him the thumbs up. He returned the thumbs up and then grinned. This was ridiculous. I couldn't go a day without thinking about him, and then I get butterflies just passing notes to him in class. And I had this date with Jason tonight. Don't get me wrong, I love going on dates but I want them to be with the right boy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Lily, there's a boy at the door for you!" my mom shouted up the stairs. For one split, stupid second, I thought it was Oliver…and then I remembered why I was getting so dressed up. It was Jason.

I quickly ran down the stairs. "Hey Jason. Come on in a minute."

He stepped into my house. I could see why Miley thought he was 'a hottie.' He was tall, blonde, and had bright blue eyes. But I just didn't feel any instant attraction. Maybe I needed to get to know him first. That would help.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"…and I also love playing video games, and going to the beach…"

He had been talking for almost half an hour. At first I tried to pay attention, I really did, but he was just so…boring. I felt horrible. He was listing everything he liked doing now. My mind kept wandering back to Oliver.

"_Oh, c'mon, that was terrible!" I shrieked at Oliver after he tried to do a skateboarding trick. _

"_Oh yeah? You do one then!" he laughed as he flopped down beside me. _

"_Sure!" I grinned at him as I stood up and got the board. I skated up a ramp and flipped the board beneath my feet, and landed perfectly. _

_Oliver clapped. "Impressive, impressive!"_

"_Why thank you!" I smiled at him._

"So what are you interested in?"

I landed down to earth with a bump. "Uh, what sorry?"

He sighed. "I said, what are you interested in?"

I smiled sweetly. "Aw, gosh, lotsa stuff. Skate boarding, surfing, eating." I giggled nervously. "But enough about me tell me more about you…"

He grinned. "Sure! Well, lets see…"

I didn't really want to listen to him again…but it gave me time to think, and reminisce.

"_Lily! Don't go to sleep yet!" Oliver giggled as we lay on the floor of my room. "We're supposed to be having an all-nighter. That's where you stay up ALL NIGHT!" _

_I squirmed as he tickled me. "Oliverrrrrr! I'm tired. Let me go to sleep."_

_Oliver stared at me. "No," he smirked. _

"_Okay, okay, tell me that ghost story you were talking about earlier, that'll keep me awake…"_

_Oliver's face lit up. "Really! YES. Okay, there was this old woman and she lived by herself, and one night…"_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_Lily? Lilyyyy, you said you wanted to hear the story…Lily? Lily? LILY?"_

"Lily?"

I opened my eyes suddenly. "What, sorry?"

"Were you asleep?" Jason asked, annoyed.

I laughed nervously. "Asleep? Noo," I chuckled. "Sorry, I was just resting my eyes. Carry on."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night in bed, I thought about the date. What a disaster. Not only did I not listen to anything he said, but I didn't tell him anything about me. And I'm supposed to be going to prom with him!

I groaned into my pillow. _This sucks!_

**Well, that's the next chapter XD hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are VERY appreciated ;) x**


	3. I'm in love!

**Sorry its been a while since I've written. But here it is :D**

The next few days seemed to drag by really slowly. I was getting more and more worried about the prom after my disastrous attempt at a date with Jason. I had gone over to Miley's afterwards and had told her all about it.

"_It's not funny, Miles," I scoffed at her. "I'm supposed to be going to prom with him and I don't even like him!" _

_Miley burst out laughing. "Okay, that's hilarious, you have to admit!"_

Okay, it had been funny, but I just didn't have the energy to laugh about it just yet. The prom was in 2 days and we still had to pick our outfits. And then there was this whole thing with Oliver. I figured I had to go and see him.

"I'm just away to Oliver's!" I called to my mom, who was snoozing on the sofa.

"Okay, honey, just don't be back too late."

"Sure." I watched her sleep for a few minutes and then made my way towards the door. As I was walking to Oliver's, I suddenly became very nervous. Oh great, I thought to myself, here come those stupid butterflies. At this rate, I wouldn't even be able to think about him without getting them.

I made my way up to his front door, took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. I seemed to stand there for ages until his mom came to the door.

"Lily! How are you, sweetheart?" Oliver's mother gave me the warmest welcome, and invited me in.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, he's in his room. You can go on up if you like."

I smiled at her and made my way up to his room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "C'mon in, Lily!" Oliver shouted from inside. I could never understand how he knew it was me.

"How'd you know it was-" I was cut off when I realised what he was wearing. A tux. And he looked amazing.

"What?" he asked, obviously nervous about what I was thinking at that minute. "Does it look okay?"

I couldn't breathe. I realised I wanted to go to the prom with him, not Jason, not any other boy on the planet, but him.

"You look…great." I managed to choke out.

He grinned at me. "Really? Oh that's good. I really needed your opinion. I need to look great for Gemma."

As soon as he said her name, my heart snapped in two. There was a lump in my throat. "Uh, yeah, you do. So, I just came over coz I was bored but I just realised I have something I need to do, so bye!" I rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs and out the door. As soon as I was out the door, I let the tears spill down my face. I was in love with my best friend and he didn't love me back. What was I gonna do?!

**Sorry this chapter was soooooo short but I didn't feel like writing a huge long one. I figured I needed to get a chapter in sooner rather than later, so here it is. Reviews welcome : ) I will be continuing this story and I promise the next chapter will be far longer. This was just Lilly realising just how in love she was. x**


	4. Nearly prom

My mom once told me that I'm too good for any boy, and that if any boy hurts me, I should hurt him back. When she told me this, I hugged her as tight as I could. I had just been dumped and she was trying to make me feel better. I now thought back to when she had said that. She was wrong. I'm not too good for any boy, I'm not **good enough.** I cried into my pillow, trying to muffle out the sound so my mom wouldn't hear her. Too late.

"Lily? Are you okay, sweetie?" My mom rushed into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Are you crying?"

I nodded into my pillow and sniffed loudly. I pulled myself up and looked at her. She winced and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, honey…What's the matter? Did you and Oliver fall out?"

I burst into a fresh set of tears. "Complete opposite, mom. I…I think I'm in love with him." I sobbed into her shoulder.

My mom shushed me and rocked me back to forth. "You want to know something?" she said eventually. I nodded into her shoulder. "I always thought you and Oliver would end up together."

I lifted my head. "Really?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "And you know something else? I still do."

I groaned. "But, mom, he doesn't love me back."

"And how do you know that?"

I stopped. I didn't. "Umm…"

She smiled. "Exactly, young lady. You don't."

I smiled weakly. "But he's going to prom with some other girl."

"Yeah, but sweetie, you're going with Jason. It doesn't mean anything. I think you need to tell him how you feel."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. I really do."

She looked at me for a few seconds.

"What, now?!" I asked her, my eyes open wide. She nodded. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can! And you will. Now, hurry you're ass over to his house right now or you're grounded." She put a serious face on.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

She grinned at me. "And I love you, gorgeous." She kissed the top of my head and wiped the mascara gloop off my face. "You might wanna clean up first though."

I laughed and went into the bathroom. I groaned when I looked into the mirror. Mascara was all down my cheeks and my eyes were bloodshot. Great. Well, that needed fixing.

Half an hour later, I walked down my stairs in my green shorts, white vest top and hair was just hanging down, and I had fixed my make up.

"Sweetie, you look great!" My mom cried from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom, I'm just wearing what I normally wear, nothing special!"

My mom hugged me tight. "I know, I'm just saying you look really great! So, are you ready?"

I scowled at her. "Mom, it's not as if I'm proposing to him! Just, let me do this by myself."

She kissed the top of my head. "Good luck, princess."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I took a deep breath as I rung Oliver's doorbell. Again, his mother answered the door.

"Lily! What a nice surprise. Second time today!" she smiled. "Oliver's in his room, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mrs Oken." I smiled at her and made my way up the stairs.

_Its okay, Lily, _I thought to myself, _you're just going to tell him and that'll be it. You can leave and you won't have to do anything. It'll be okay._

I knocked his bedroom door. "Come in." he called.

I walked in to find him on his computer, not in his tux. Thank God.

"Hey." I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey," he turned around, "I was worried about you, you ran out of here so fast."

I laughed wearily. "Yeah, there's a reason for that." I sat down on his bed.

He automatically came over and sat beside me. "What's up?" he asked kindly.

I couldn't look at him. The butterflies felt as if they were having a war, they were so violent. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and see this, because it's been eating me up inside and I just really need to tell you…"

"Okay, Lily, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. _Just spit it out!_ "Okay, for a while now, I've been having these…sorta…feelings for you…like, not friend feelings, but more…" I was afraid to look at his face so I just kept going, "and I don't know what to do because I feel so jealous of you going to the prom with Gemma, but then I'm going with Jason and it's all messed up because I just wish I could go with you, but that's never gonna happen, even if you did like me back because we can't blow those two off, and now I'm so embarrassed because I've told you this but you needed to know." I finally looked up at him to find his face with no expression. I sighed. "I'm in love with you, Oliver, and I can't help it. I'm sorry if I've made you awkward, believe me, I'm so so sorry." I could feel the tears coming on again, so I knew I had to leave. "Sorry," I whispered finally, as I got up quickly and made for the door. He didn't even try and stop me leaving.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I woke with a start. I had been dreaming about Oliver. _Shocker. _I yawned and got out of bed. It been 2 days since I had told Oliver how I felt and he hadn't even called. And then it suddenly dawned on me.

TONIGHT WAS PROM!

Frantically, I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out my prom dress. I hung it on my wardrobe door so it wouldn't get creased. Next I checked the time. 10:00am. I sighed a sigh of relief as I dialled Miley's number.

"_Hey, Lils. Oh my God, prom tonight!"_

"I know, I completely forgot. Am I coming to yours for hair and make up, or are you coming here?"

"_You come to mine. Lily, are you okay? Has Oliver called yet?"_

I had told Miley everything that had happened as soon as I came back from Oliver's. We talked, I cried, she sympathised.

I sighed. "Not yet, Miles. But I'm okay. I'm looking forward to prom."

That was, in fact, not true. I couldn't wait until it was all over.


	5. Last chapterr!

**Aw, I got so many reviews for the last chapter which was amazing so THANKK YOUUUU to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

So this was it. Prom. The thing I had dreaded for weeks. And now it was here, and I still wasn't speaking to the person I loved.

The day had been completely hectic. I had gone over to Miley's, we had got dressed up, her dad had taken alo-hot of pictures, "for the album of Miley's life", he had said. And then it was time for us to leave. The butterflies were going crazy. We hired a limo, Jason, Miley, Greg and I. And it was terrible. I didn't talk to Jason, he didn't say a single word to me, whilst Miley and Greg practically swopped life stories. And when we walked into the hall, who did I see first, but Oliver. With his arm around Gemma. That girl, who I now decided, I hated. Why? Because she was a plastic bimbo. Gorgeous, but a bimbo.

"Oh, Lily, you look absolutely amazing!" she shrieked from the other side of the hall. Oliver spun round and his mouth dropped. She quickly ran across the hall and gave me two air kisses. I fake smiled.

"Oh, hiya, Gemma. So do you!" I exclaimed, obviously lying.

I noticed Oliver was, slowly but surely, making his way over to us too. "Hi," he muttered quickly.

"Hey." I smiled genuinely at him. He couldn't even make eye contact with me now. I had ruined everything between us, and, oh great, now here come the waterworks.

"Excuse me," I said quickly as the tears started sliding down my face. I ran out of the hall and searched for my phone in my bag.

"Lily!" I heard someone call my name. I spun round quickly, and there was Oliver. We were standing face to face, out in the middle of the street. I noticed I was shaking, and not from the cold.

"What do you want?" I demanded coldly. I didn't know where all this anger was coming from but I needed to hit out at someone, and that someone would be Oliver.

"Well, you were crying in there, Lily, I needed to see if you were okay…"

"Hah, so you do actually care about me?" I scoffed.

Oliver looked like he had been slapped across the face. "Of course, I care about you Lily, I love you."

"Yeah, but just as a friend, you've made that pretty clear by not speaking to me for ages. Do you know how that feels? I tell you I'm in love with you and you just sit there, gawping, and then I run out and you don't even try to stop me and then you just don't try and get into contact with me?"

Oliver was breathing heavily, as if he'd been running. He took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. "I know how it feels to be in love with your best friend and they not know about it. I know its agony."

I was confused now. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Lily, do I have to spell it out to you?" he laughed.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny. Oliver, what do you-"

Before I could finish talking, he had put his hand at the back of my neck and he pulled me towards him. His lips were on mine before I knew it. And you know what? I was kissing him back. We broke apart and I smiled up at him.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"It was to get you to shut up," he chuckled. "If you hadn't run out of my room so fast, you would've heard me say that I love you too. And I didn't call you because it was the prom soon and if I had called I would've wanted to go with you and I had already promised Gemma."

I nodded. "That makes sense. So what's the deal with you and Gemma?" I asked, rather jealous.

He scoffed. "We're just good friends. She's already got a boyfriend, but he couldn't come to this. That's the only reason we are going with each other. You'd know that too if you just asked!"

I began to feel very, very stupid. Of course Oliver didn't like Gemma. Why hadn't I seen that? I took his hand and our fingers clasped together.

"Well, I was a jealous pig. And I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you."

He scoffed. "Its okay, Lilykins! That night, when you came over and I was in my tux, why'd your run out so fast?"

I blushed bright pink. I took my hands away from his and put both over my face. "Oh god. Well, I was jealous. You were in your tux and you looked so hot," Oliver grinned at this part, "and I knew you were going with Gemma, and I was upset." I realised he was wearing his tux now. He realised too.

"Oh, you thought I looked hot in my tux? You mean," he looked pretend confused, "this tux I'm wearing RIGHT NOW?"

I hit him on this chest and giggled. "Yes, okay, I admit, I find you hot in this tux. Now shut up and kiss me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So, Oliver and I finally got together. And the prom, I have to admit, was really great! Oliver danced the night away with Gemma, as did I with Greg, and it was really, really fun. And, now Oliver and I are together. I know weird, right? But everything's great. We decided to take things slowly, coz we didn't want to be all lovey-dovey.

But everything's alright, just like my mom said it would be.

My mom truly is the best mom in the world.


End file.
